


splitting the infinitive

by transzoemurphy



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: Archive of our Own - Freeform, F/M, Intrusive Thoughts, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Wait for it, Writing, alexis makws kate watch vines, ao3 spinoff called, archive of y'all's own, fangirl!kate, i dont even know how to tag this, it's called self care steven, kate writes fanfic, ocd!kate, this is dUmb but idc, writer!kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: in which kate decides to try her hand at writing fanfic, but is uncomfortable sharing with the only person she knows who could beta her work
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	splitting the infinitive

**Author's Note:**

> taking projection to a new level since 2002, now introducing ao3 user transzoemurphy

When Kate decided to write fanfic about her favourite show, at first, it was just for herself. Love could be between a 35-year-old woman and the fanfic she wrote about a space alien having an orgy with the crew members of an intergalactic space ship. Love could be between a woman and her 5k fanfic working through her trauma with the eyes of someone else.   
However, then she discovered Archive Of Y'all's Own, frequently abbreviated as AO2Y1. She discovered the lovely community of people there, and she fell in love.   
Love could be between a 35-year-old woman, the fanfic she wrote about a space alien having an orgy with the crew members of an intergalactic space ship, and 1,327 readers.   
As she was rewatching the show, it struck her that one of her favourite characters, Chloe, showed obsessive-compulsive tendencies.   
As Alexis had forced her to watch a vine compilation the other night, the first thing to pop into Kate's mind was "ahaha, I do that."  
And thus, it began: the writing of the infamous work titled simply "ocd chloe. kate please find a better name for this."  
The fic was, at first, going to be a simple 500 words on what Chloe's OCD looked like. However, it quickly spiralled into a full-blown 15,000 word fanfic which graphically described Chloe's intrusive thoughts— which were, of course, based heavily off of Kate's own.   
Kate didn't know what to do. She wanted to just post it, but with a fic so long, she'd probably missed glaring mistakes. She needed a beta reader, but the only person she knew who was into writing was none other than Richard Castle.   
Pros of showing it to Rick: she'd get a beta, and it might open up conversation about her OCD.   
Cons: He might read it, think she was a freak, and never talk to her again.   
Over the course of a week, she hyped herself up to send him the link, figuring she'd just send an explanation of OCD with it.   
The appropriate time to ask him to beta her fanfic was probably not while they were in the middle of a case, but Castle, to his credit, took it in stride, saying "Yeah, I'll grab a minute and beta for you." He seemed to sense her nervous energy and added, "Trust me, as someone who's beta'd for people writing about torture, it won't be the darkest thing I've read by a long shot."  
Kate didn't voice her insecurities, instead going back to tracing down a paper trail after giving him a quick "Thanks."  
As had been happening more often, she came over to Castle's house for dinner, and afterwards Alexis roped her into an oddly philosophical game of 20 questions, and Kate didn't notice Castle curled up on the couch betaing her fic until he came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
She looked up at him. "Hello?"  
Alexis, being able to read their faces well, made herself scarce.   
"I'm sorry about... what you're going through," he said hesitantly.   
"Thanks," Kate mumbled.   
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Rick sat down at the table next to her and opened his laptop. "Also, you split the infinitive in chapter three when you said 'she wanted to quickly go.'"  
"Of course I did."

**Author's Note:**

> "dude if you want a beta you can just ask" NO. ridiculous
> 
> me: has wonderful friend willing to beta fic who i know is vwry accepting  
also me: ok but what if.... jüdgé...
> 
> my tumblr is @trans-zoe-murphy btw


End file.
